


Make a Wish

by Callisto



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-11
Updated: 2011-04-11
Packaged: 2017-10-17 22:54:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/182180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Callisto/pseuds/Callisto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I do. I’m...it’s just...I didn’t...”</p><p>Blair was tempted to jump in and help end such a tortured sentence - it was the man’s birthday after all. But Jim had lectured him last night about a wet sock. For ten minutes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make a Wish

“What the hell is this for?”

Blair pinched his nose, this was going to be tougher than he had anticipated.

“Well, thank God you didn’t ask _what_ the hell it is. Then I’d be really worried.”

“Sandburg...”

“Jim. Even you must know it’s your birthday today.”

“I do. I’m...it’s just...I didn’t...”

Blair was tempted to jump in and help end such a tortured sentence - it was the man’s birthday after all. But Jim had lectured him last night about a wet sock. For ten minutes.

So instead Blair sat across from him at the breakfast table and simply raised an encouraging eyebrow.

“I mean, I didn’t know that you...you know, knew.”

If Jim weren’t so damned adorable when he was utterly embarrassed, Blair wasn’t sure he could have lived with such inarticulation.

Unable to resist any more stumbling, he leaned forward and kissed the birthday boy on his left temple. “Could fill a library with the total tonnage of what you think I don’t know, man. Now look at your cake and tell me if you’ve ever seen anything more beautiful than green pistachio icing for breakfast.”

“Yeah. Pretty damn beautiful.”

Only Jim wasn’t looking at the cake.

******


End file.
